Organopolysiloxanes have been used to impart smoothness, softness and shine on hair. In particular, amine-modified silicones have been used in hair care products and are substantive to the hair fiber. Traditionally used aminosilicone polymers for hair care products bind electrostatically to keratin fibers and can be very difficult to remove. Because of their strong affinity to hair, there can be considerable build up of aminosilicone polymers on hair over time, which results in an adverse effect to the look and feel of the hair, e.g., tacky feel, matte appearance, etc. Therefore, use of aminosilicone polymers in hair care products are limited to low concentrations so that the look and feel of the hair is not substantially sacrificed due to build-up of aminosilicones on the hair.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing composition for application to keratin fibers, such as hair, which enhances the shine. It is a further object of the invention to provide methods for enhancing shine of hair without adversely affecting other aesthetic properties (e.g., appearance, feel, volume, softness, etc.) of the hair.